Since man first began to maintain habitats, the problem of cleaning the same has been of concern. As times have changed, cleaning methods and equipment have necessarily had to adapt. As the use of rugs and carpeting has become more prevalent, vacuum cleaning devices have become more sophisticated. Likewise, as interior useable space such as office buildings, kitchens and the like have gone more and more to unitized type floor construction, floor scrubbers and buffers have developed accordingly.
In the area of bathrooms, however, very little specialized equipment has been developed to assist the housewife or other person cleaning the same even though this is a laborious and undesirable cleaning job. Generally speaking mechanized devices for bathroom cleaning are unavailable and the chore is usually accomplished with a short handled, U-shaped brush, a mop, a sponge and a lot of old-fashion "elbow grease".
After much research and study into the abovementioned problems, the present invention has been developed to provide a mechanized means for scrubbing and generally cleaning of habitat areas and particularly of bathroom type facilities.
In view of the above, it is an object of the present invention to provide an electrically powered cleaning device with attachments specifically designed for cleaning bathroom facilities.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a powered bathroom cleaning machine having means for dispersing a liquid cleanser onto the driven cleaning means.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a mechanized bathroom cleaning device having a plurality of varied shaped cleaning heads.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a bathroom type cleaning device including an elongated handle for stand-up cleaning such as floor tile and ceiling.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a cleaning implement having a removable, elongated, longitudinal handle and at least one relatively compact laterally disposed handle whereby a variety of cleaning jobs from various positions can be accomplished.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a specialized cleaning implement having a drive motor which is encapsulated within a relatively water impervious housing.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a detergent dispenser for use in conjunction with a motorized bathroom cleaning device which includes a plurality of dispersing openings.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a detergent dispenser for use in conjunction with a power driven cleaning machine wherein the detergent is dispersed in a circular pattern above the cleaning head.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a readily accessible handle for operation of a detergent dispersing means within a power driven bathroom cleaning system.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent and obvious from a study of the following description and the accompanying drawings which are merely illustrative of such invention.